The Ways of The Wolves
Hey guys. :) I'm an expert on wolves and since our wolf plot has been up and running, I've decided that Wolf Manners and a Wolf Code would be nessisary. =) Enjoy! Pokemon Black and White! 22:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The Wolf Code # When prey is killed, you must look into the prey's eyes and thank the spirits. It is required you do this. In return, the spirits grant us good feasts and plenty of food, even in Winter. # When returning the prey back to the Grand Cave, you must remain silent. It is another tradition all wolves have followed. It shows thanks to the spirits. You must remain silent until the feast or meal is ready to be eaten. # The Alphas word is law. If you do not follow it, The alphas have a right to kill you. # Betas are not rulers. They have a right to boss you around or order you to do stuff, but they may not, exile, give a wolf a higher or lower rank or make pups into tyros. # Every wolf has to fend for it's self. Once you are mad into a Fighter, you are in charge of you. If you retire, the Tyros will fend for you. Nursers as well. # The Obea, (a female who can't conceive pups), is in charge of taking the malcadh (the cursed pup, or a pup with a birth defect, e.g. blindness, splayed paw, weak) away from its mother at birth to a certain area where it will be left to die. The mother of the malcadh must be exiled from the pack. However, if the pup can survive, it must find its way back to the pack where it was given birth to. The pup will prove itself worthy and the Alpha will give it a place in the pack Dictionary *Hunters - Humans *Prey - Rabbits, deer, mice, cats and buffalo *Dirt Bag - Taken as an insult i.e. "You Dirt Bag!"; Crowfood/spoiled rotten, molded food; Enemies *Tyros - Apprentices *Fighters - Warriors *Betas - Deputies; Second in command *Alphas - Leaders of pack *Old Timers - Elders The Wolf Pack Alpha Male: Rune - A purple/gray male wolf with a deep scar covering his left eye; green eyes. Roleplayed by Reshiram 8D Alpha Female: Undecided Female Beta: Cyclone - A young gray-black she-wolf with green eyes and a silver streek down one side. - Roleplayed by Hawkcake Male Beta: Kalakyu - Handsome gray and white wolf with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Reshiram. Fighters: Tyros: Nursers: Old Timers: Questions? Hey all you newbies and eldies! 8D ot any questions or concerns? Maybe you wanna add a new code, well report it here! '''Pokemon Black and White! 15:31, March 16, 2011 (UTC)' Echo, you forgot this code law! '''The Obea, (a female who can't conceive pups), is in charge of taking the malcadh (the cursed pup, or a pup with a birth defect, e.g. blindness, splayed paw, weak) away from its mother at birth to a certain area where it will be left to die. The mother of the malcadh must be exiled from the pack. However, if the pup can survive, it must find its way back to the pack where it was given birth to. The pup will prove itself worthy and the Alpha will give it a place in the pack.' [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait, they have to remain silent until the whole pack eats? What if they hunt at dawn? Then they can't talk all day? I just found that odd. You must remain silent until the feast or meal is ready to be eaten? Just odd, not critisizing you or anything. --ShodnI can't stand him, I hate him, I need to escape! 21:41, March 16, 2011 (UTC) No. Once you catch the prey, you must remain silent until the meal is prepered and your ready to eat. 'Pokemon Black and White!' 23:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Joining! Can I join? Luna- A small gray she-wolf with mystical blue eyes. Tryo. -SagestormI'm known for the good thing's i've done! 00:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) 15:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i join too? Roki- White wolf with a black tail, white tail tip and gray undershade --bracken--~ 23:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, this sounds fun. I'll join- Avery-reddish brown wolf with green eyes, has one orange paw. Pup, i guess. Any family citiations??? Oh yea, she's a female. (Dont know cx i just wanted to do something, but i couldnt think so i wanted to go random) --and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Ice: A pure white she-wolf with icy blue eyes and a personality to match. Rank:Fighter Flash'In a Flash of light 03:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Content